toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
King Tritonis
King Tritonis are a species of Fish Beast said to have lived since the ancient times before Humans began to appear due to it's unique biology. Labeled as a very dangerous beast, Tritonis is said to have a Capture level of 50 for it's incredible ferocity and intelligence, which people underestimate and soon find out after words. Appearance When born, a young Tritonis can show to have the skin color similar to the water that it is hatched in, allowing it to safely swim in plain sight away from predators that might try to attack it. Unique to it are fur-like patches that run on top of it's body, on the insides of it's fins, and the sides of it's neck. They allow the resistance of the water to be loosened, giving them the speed of a race-car when they swim, and it also acts as a radar to feel where the flow of water goes to, keeping them safe from whirlpools. Over time, a harden substance grows on the top of their heads, forming a hardened crest that takes shape of sharpened horns. It also shows to grow around their jaw, keeping them safe from damage that debris might deal when they swim fast. The most noticeable feature of their appearance is the fact that they can grow to nearly 861¼ ft, the length of a battleship. In some rare cases, they can even grow larger, which causes them to often be mistaken for Mother Snakes. Behavior As it's reputation stated, the beast is shown to be very dangerous and aggressive, but it's mostly due to poachers and hunters attempting to capture it or it's own pod. What many don't know is that naturally, a King Tritonis isn't aggressive, in fact, they often leave others alone if none bother them. In some cases, it's even shown to have been helpful when someone is in trouble. The intelligence of these creatures is show to almost be sentient, but still unable to talk like a normal person despite it. The Alpha shows to become very protective of it's pod, protecting them from anything that attempts to hurt them. Abilities Water Manipulation - Due to it's unique physiology, many King Tritonis are able to intake any form or amount of water into their bodies, the most being about 39 trillion gallons. When it absorbs it, the large scales around it's body have a form of sweat glands that allow them to produce and release at any time, controlling them like each one was one of it's limbs. At one point, one can even channel it through it's mouth into a high pressured blast that can cut through nearly anything that hits it. Electrical Generation - When any kind of prey attempts to enter the water that one of these beasts live in, the beast focuses it's electrical discharge from their body, which ranges around 5,000 volts, around the power of an electrical fence. The charge, combined with the water around them, shocks everything within a ten-mile radius, effectively taking down anything in it's path except for other Tritonis or beasts with electrical properties of their own. As Food Despite their amazing size and height, the meat of a King Tritonis is considered The most inedible one due to the constant electrical current discharged, even after it's been cut off from the body. Although the only part of the beast that seems to be edible are the two purple horns near the end of it's mouth, which houses a special muscle that can be consumed when prepared, gives the incredible taste of the sea. Cooking Method King Tritonis is ranked as a special prepariation ingredient, which means that even if one was able to capture the horns, cooking them would be much more difficult. After successfully capturing the horns, the chef must first discharge the residual electricity that they still have, which is done by grounding the horns, resulting in the energy going upward. Once no sign of electricity shows from the horns, the chef must begin the process of boiling the horns in a large pot of the water that the beast lives in, after having filtered it to remove any of the bactiria that lives in it. After putting it to boil, the chef must keep it at a low heat with an even fire, otherwise the horns will overheat and break in the pot. After about three hours of cooking, the outer layer is about as soft as a crab shell, making it easier to crack open to get to the meaty muscle inside of it. Category:Fish Beast Category:Water Creature Category:Human World Category:Capture Lvl 1-100 Category:Phantom's bestiary Category:Special Preparation Ingredient